Detours
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Sequel to "The Scenic Route". Find out what happens after Emmett and Rosalie's first night together! This one is NOT a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since I stumbled across a lonesome farm and met the strange man who turned out to be the love of my life. Many things have changed since moving in with Emmett. First, my mother finally approved of the guy that I'm dating. Second, I fell in love. Third, I learned what it was like to live on a farm, and I loved it.

"Rose," Emmett walked into the house. His shirt was off, as usual, and his perfect farmers tan was covering his perfect six-pack.

"Yes Emmett?" I smiled and called from the kitchen.

"Where are you, beautiful?" he walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Right where you are." I turned around and smiled.

"I'll never get used to seeing that beautiful face so close to mine." He smiled and kissed me. "So, what did you make me tonight, baby girl?" he asked.

"The same thing we eat every Friday." I smiled. Emmett and I met on a Friday and we had fried chicken, so we decided that we should have it every Friday to remember that special day that changed both of our lives.

He smiled and sat down at the table. I handed him his plate and sat down next to him. "I've been thinking lately." Emmett said in that perfect Tennessee accent that I loved more than anything, besides him, of course. "We should get married."

"You really think so?" I smiled.

He wrapped one arm around me and kissed me tenderly. "Yes. And start a family." He smiled.

"Emmett," I paused dramatically. He looked worried but I smiled. "Of course!" I threw my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap. We finished dinner that was and walked into the living room.

"I love you so much." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you more." I replied snuggling into his chest. He pulled me closer and wrapped his strong arms around me. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Touché." He smiled and kissed my head. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." I mumbled against his chest.

"You didn't think I forgot did you?" he laughed and pulled something from out of the pocket in his shorts and handed it to me. "Open it!" he urged.

Inside was a diamond ring. "Emmett. You didn't have to get me anything." I said, but put the ring on anyway.

He laughed and kissed me. "Only the best for my girl."

"Let's go to bed." I said.

"Okay." He scooped me up and walked up the stairs to our room.

_**xXLemonsXx Definitely more chapters! Tell me what you think so far! Love and blessings!**_


	2. Misdirections lead to directions

Emmett and I sat on our porch swing. It was twilight and Emmett was playing with his guitar and was singing to me, very romantic.

"_Now I've never been in with the fast crowd  
I've never been closer than just a little over the line  
I know those nights I'd find great temptations  
I go home to bed alone  
Pull the covers up over my mind_

I let it go by and said I'd save my feelings  
But until I met you  
I hardly used them at all  
I should say no  
Oh whoah I don't want to  
Honey you will be the first one  
To watch this angel fall

So you can take the wings off me  
Lay them down so carefully  
Hold me close tonight you'll see  
I am yours and you can take the wings off me

Oh you can take the wings off me  
Oh lay them down so carefully  
Oh I should say no  
Oh whoah I don't want to  
I am yours and you can take the wings off me" 

I smiled. "Did you write that?"

"No. It's Reba, but I did write you a song." He smiled. "Do you wanna hear it?" he asked in that _perfect_ Tennessee accent.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"_On a lazy summer day_

_Workin' harder then I should _

_My life became good. _

_Thank God for no reception_

_I'd surly die if there was_

_Then sayin' my baby_

_Would be no good_

_On that fine day a very fine girl_

_Became mine_

_I've never seen a rose so beautiful _

_Until she came 'round" _he sang to me.

"Aw! I love it!" I smiled and scooted over next to him.

He smiled and set his guitar down and pulled my into his arms, throwing his feet onto the swing, making a barrier so I couldn't get out.

I smiled and snuggled into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Emmett!" a lady with brownish hair and piercing blue eyes called getting out of the a car in the driveway.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Is that all I get?" she asked with her arms open.

He ran up and hugged her. "Where's dad?"

"Getting the bags." She smiled.

"I didn't no you were coming! What a surprise!" he smiled.

"And, who is this?" she asked in an accent like her sons.

"Momma, this is my fiancée Rosalie Hale, Rosie, this is my mom." Emmett said.

"Hi." I said nervously. I had never been nervous around anyone, but this was soon to be my family!

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled.

"I better go help dad." Emmett said as he walked down the steps and down the driveway.

"So how has he been treatin' you?" she asked. "If it's not good I will smack him upside his head." She smiled.

"Perfectly. He is such a gentleman, and so sweet." I smiled and looked down the driveway to see him walking with a man that looked almost exactly like him. They were both carrying one small bag. Emmett was smiling at me and he said something, and then pointed.

"That's how we raised him." She said.

Emmett and the man walked onto the porch and laid the bags down. "Dad, this is Rosie." He said as he walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We've heard a LOT about you." He smiled and shook my hand.

"The same." I said.

"So how long are you staying?" Emmett asked.

"Only two days, if that's okay." His dad said.

"Stay longer! You can help me and Rosie plan the wedding!" Emmett said. "That's okay, right babe?"

"Of course!" I smiled as we walked into the house.

This aught to be interesting.

_Disclaimer: "You Can Take The Wings Off Me" copyright of Reba __McEntire_


	3. Bonding

"Hey Rosie?" Emmett gently stroked my cheek.

"Hmm?" I asked, clinging on to what little sleep I had left in me. I was snuggled up in our bed, comfortable and warm, but only a little without my farm boy holding me and keeping me warm instead of this giant quilt.

"Baby, Momma wants to take you out to town today." Emmett said softly.

"Okay." I said, my voice muffled against my pillow.

I heard the most perfect man in the world-that just so happened to be mine-chuckle and plop down on the bed next to me. He gently pulled me into his arms where I lay, content.

"I love you." He said against my hair.

"I love you more." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I highly doubt that." He said in that thick Tennessee accent, cupping my cheek and kissing me.

"C'mon now, you two." His mother said from the doorway.

"Sorry, momma. Couldn't help it." He shrugged.

I reluctantly crawled out of bed and threw on my jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's a girl." His mother smiled at me as I slipped my feet into my flip-flops. "I have a very big surprise for you." She smiled as we walked out of the house.

I was halfway down the long driveway when I heard Emmett call my name. I turned around and saw him sprinting down the driveway toward me. "Bye baby. Have fun." He said, giving me another kiss. "Please be extra careful, momma."

"Emmett!" she smacked him upside the head.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered and buried his head into my shoulder.

"You are such a teddy bear." I smiled and hugged him.

"Only for yooou." He smiled and kissed my neck once.

I giggled and reluctantly let him go. "I'll text you later. Promise."

"Okay." He sighed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "And I'll answer."

"I know." I smiled and climbed into the car with his mom, who had it running already.

"I've never seen him like this with _anyone_." His mother said as we drove away.

"Really?" I asked and looked up from my text that I was about to send to Emmett.

"Yeah." She said. "You're his first girlfriend."

"I doubt that." I said.

"Don't doubt that, honey. In high school he stayed home from every dance because he didn't wanna go out with a girl he didn't like and only wind up breakin their heart. One day his daddy asked him, "Son, how come you never go out with girls, be a teenager?" cause all he did was help his daddy on the farm, he never went out with his friends. You know what he said? He said, "Cause daddy, one day the right girl will come along and when I see her, I'll just know."

I felt tears in my eyes. From the moment he saw me he knew I was the one.

"Here we are." She said as we parked in front of a bridal shop.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Well, we can't wait till the day before the weddin' to get your dress." She smiled and got out. I followed he in to see a lady standing by a row of gowns. "Hi. We have an appointment."

"Brides name?" the lady asked, looking at the computer infront of her.

"Rosalie Hale." His mom smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Of course. Right this way." The lady smiled and led us to a back room filled with rows of gowns. "If you need any help, my name is Alice and you can just ring that little bell." And then she walked out.

"This is perfect." I spotted a perfect white, strapless dress that had a black ribbon around the torso.

"Well, try it on." She smiled. I returned the smile, grabbed the dress, and walked into the dressing room. Once I had it on I walked out and stood infront of the mirror.

"It's perfect." She smiled and took a sip of her Champaign glass.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Just wait till Emmett sees you." She smiled.

I couldn't wait till Emmett saw me.


	4. Brayden

_**Yeah… I haven't updated in a while sooooo I hope this chapter is worth it!**_

I've began to think Emmett is five. Ever since I brought home my wedding dress, he has been searching the house high and low for it and has been pestering both me and his mother to at least give him a slight description of it.

"Baby pleeeeassseee?" Emmett was lying on our bed in our dark room, the only light came from the bathroom, where I stood at the sink, brushing my teeth.

"Em, no." I said firmly, rinsing my mouth out.

"You know the one thing we haven't talked about related to marriage?" Emmett asked, trying to change the subject.

"What?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Kids." He said, looking at me.

I climbed into bed and sat cross-legged in front of him. "Do you want kids?"

He nodded slowly. "I think everyone kinda dreams about having a family of their own. I mean, the other day when you where out with my mom, and my father was out in the back yard smocking, I was just thinking about how great it would be for you sitting next to me, hearing little tinny feet running around."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "I think… that would be…." I paused dramatically. "Awesome."

His face lit up the dark room. "I love you Ms. Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes at my pet name. "I love you, too, Emmy bear."

He pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep, as we usually did.

The next morning I was awoken to the sound of…. Little feet running toward our room. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming as two little boys and a little girl appeared in the doorway.

"Should we wake 'em up?" a little boy, who couldn't have been older than three, whispered to the others.

"Yes!" the little girl said. "Technically she's our aunt, sooooo it should be okay." She couldn't have been older than five.

All of the sudden they all jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down screaming "Uncle Emmett! Wake Uuuuup!"

I lifted my head as Emmett woke up.

"Hey guys!" he smiled as he pulled them into his arms with his free arm, his other arm still wrapped around me. "Rosie, this is Tracy, Michael, and Tripp. Guys, this is your Aunt Rosie."

"Hi." I said shyly.

All of the sudden I got tackled and fell back.

"You're preeetttyyy." Tripp, who was about seven, said five inches away from my face.

"Thank you…" I said, catching my breath.

Emmett laughed. "Where's daddy?"

"Downstairs with mommy and grandma and pop pop." They said as we all got up.

Emmett and I walked downstairs, hand in hand and saw our living room filled with some people, a few of them I recognized.

"Mom?" I asked, running over to a woman who looked like an older version of me.

"Rosa!" she smiled and hugged me. "Daddy's outside with Brayden."

"Brayden's here?" I asked, ecstatic that one of my sister's illegitimate children was here.

"Yup. Your little baby's here."

"Is she-" I asked.

"No… you'd be surprised on how Bella just gave him up. She told us to leave him here." Mom said.

I looked back and saw Emmett had disappeared among his parents, the three little kids, and a women and man.

"LiRosa!" I turned to see my best friend, Vanessa, standing next to her long-time boyfriend, Jacob, who is my ex.

"Ness! Jake!" I smiled and walked over to them.

"I just can't believe my little Rosalie's getting married in like… a few hours!" she whipped a fake tear out of her eye.

"Yeah… this guy is a lucky one." Jacob said, possibly regretting breaking up with me.

I laughed. "Do you wanna meet him?" I asked.

"Definitely." Ness nodded and I walked toward Emmett, who saw me coming and his face lit up.

"Well, hello there soon-to-be Mrs. McCarthy." He smiled as I walked up.

"Well, hello there soon-to-be Mr. McCarthy." I laughed. "This is my best friend Vanessa and her boyfriend Jacob."

"Hey." He smiled at Vanessa and shook Jacob's hand.

"Oh my gosh!" I said all of the sudden.

"What?" Emmett looked at me.

"Brayden!" I said, running out to the patio. "baby!"

The toddler ran over to me.

"Look who's walking!" I said, scooping him up. "God I missed you."

"Momma!" he smiled and hugged me.

"Rosie!" Emmett ran out.

"Hey." I smiled and turned around. "This is my baby boy."

He looked confused.

"Not really mine. He's my nephew… I wish he was mine, though." I sighed. "This is Brayden. Bray, this is your uncle Emmett."

The baby giggled and played with my hair.

"Hey daddy." I smiled and hugged my father.

"Hey princess."

While my father talked to Emmett about God knows what, I carried Brayden inside and sat down on the sofa. "I love you, boy."

A few minutes later, Emmett walked in. "You know what I said about kids?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Your dad told me about what your sister said, and I was thinking we could keep him…"

I looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded.

I leaned over and kissed him so hard, he fell backward on the sofa. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled.

"Okay, hate to break you guys up, but if you would like to get married, we gotta get ready." His mom said, walking up to us.

"Hey mom, say hello to your first grandchild." Emmett said, taking Brayden from me and showing him to his mom.

"What?" she looked confused and pissed.

"He's actually Rosalie's nephew, but we are adopting him." He laughed.

"Hey there." She smiled and took him.

Vanessa and my mother walked up to us. "There goes the bride." They smiled, pushing me toward the steps.

"Now, Mrs. McCarthy, time to get you ready for your big day!"


	5. Nurseries

_**I know, I know…. It's been a while but my life has been filled with drama between my parents and my friends and I'm starting high school, and I've been trying to break my addiction to Sims…. Sooooo what else can I say? How about…. "Sorry and Enjooooooy!" **_

"Here's your new room, Bray Bray." I smiled and carried my new baby upstairs to the nursery.

Emmett followed in behind, smiling silently, still in his tux. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look, Mrs. McCarthy?" he whispered as I set a- now sleeping-Brayden into his crib.

"Yeah… every five minutes." I whispered back.

"So… what are we going to do about…" he knelt down so he was eye-level with my stomach. "You?"

I laughed quietly. "We'll just have to get another crib. They can share a room."

Emmett smiled the same way he did when I told him I was pregnant and scooped me up, carrying me into our room. "Honeymoon time."


	6. Chapter 6

Nine months. Nine months since I've became Mrs. Emmett McCarthy. Nine months since Brayden became mine.

"Ow! Ohhh." I sat up quickly in the middle of the night. "Emmett!"

"What? Huh?" Emmett quickly sat up next to me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"The baby…. It's coming…" I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What do I do? What's going on! I'm going to be a father!" he jumped up.

"Get the bag out of the closet, get Brayden, put him in the car, and we have to go to the hospital." I said, getting up slowly. "Baby, take a deep breath." I put my hands on either side of is face.

He complied and started running around the room. Finally he got everything, including me, into the car and drove to the hospital. Once I was set up in a room, he called his parents. "Momma!" he said. "I'm gonna be a father."

Maybe it was fate that brought Emmett and I together, or maybe just luck. Whatever it was, it made my life complete and perfect.

_The End? _


End file.
